


Tezuka Kunimitsu is not into "dating"

by Chippier



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, M/M, QP Knows Everything, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippier/pseuds/Chippier
Summary: The German representatives liked to pick on Tezuka's dating habits. Or lack thereof.





	Tezuka Kunimitsu is not into "dating"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I like to write about Tezuka-in-Germany sans Fuji.
> 
> Also, no kidding. My teeth literally hurt while writing this. You have been warned.

Living in Germany, Tezuka poured much of his time and energy in tennis, his studies, and outdoor activities. Five years had gone since he first set foot on German lands, and Tezuka could confidently say that he had grown and matured so much-- tennis-, knowledge-, and personality-wise-- and had met many of his goals for being here.

Though there were still ways to go, his progress satisfied him.

His friends from the German tennis team didn't share the same opinion, unfortunately. He could consider them friends now: Bismarck, Siegfried, Frankensteiner, and the others-- people who were so outspoken about and hell-bent on "saving" Tezuka from "the ill fate of bachelorhood."

"Kunimitsu, you shouldn't always count on us to drag you out of your apartment during your days off, you know," Bismarck said way too enthusiastically. His arm was firmly draped around Tezuka's shoulders as he steered him around pool tables and people towards a booth. It was already occupied by Siegfried, Frankensteiner, QP, Bertie, and even Volk.

There was no escape then. Tezuka suppressed a sigh and braced himself for a long night.

Bismarck pushed him to sit beside QP and left for "more drinks to enliven the night." Tezuka nodded his acknowledgment to his former teammates and accepted the tall glass of beer that Volk pushed towards him.

"So you decided to grace us with your dignified presence, huh, Kunimitsu?" Siegfried said mock scathingly. 

What an exaggeration, Tezuka thought; they'd just spent time together at the gym yesterday. He didn't say anything, though. He and Siegfried had come into a mutual respect with each other through the years. The German just preferred to act belligerently towards Tezuka to tease him. "For old time's sake" were Siegfried's words.

He shrugged and took a sip of the beer.

"Always so cold, our stoic Japanese prodigy," Frankensteiner said almost fondly. He had his arms wrapped around a girl with wavy, red hair and green eyes. "Kunimitsu, this is Heidi. Heidi, this is Kunimitsu. He's a tennis player, too."

Heidi delicately placed a hand on Frankensteiner's chest and smiled kindly. "I know who he is. I'm honored to finally meet the Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Nice to meet you too," Tezuka replied giving her a small nod. Vaguely, he wondered how long she'd last as Frankensteiner's girlfriend. The last one had stayed for two weeks, if he remembered correctly. 

Siegfried snickered. "Take a good look at him now, Heidi. It might be months before this hermit leaves the courts or the mountains to visit civilization."

Bertie, who was taking a sip, snorted into his beer. Still laughing, Siegfried thumped him on the back.

This time, Tezuka couldn't help but roll his eyes. Every get together he attended was always like this. Tezuka's social life was always placed on top of the agenda where it was picked apart and he was teased to no end. 

"Bertie. Siegfried," Volk said from beside QP. His voice still carried the authoritative tone that had made them all stand in attention when they were players in the U-17 World Tournament.

"Sorry," Bertie choked, still laughing. "It's just--"

He was interrupted by Bismarck's boisterous, "I have returned with reinforcements, lady and gentlemen!"

Aside from a new batch of drinks, Bismarck was accompanied by two new people. 

"These are my new friends Emilia," he gestured to a tall brunette who slid beside Tezuka, "and Elias." The petite blonde guy sat beside Siegfried. "I invited them because the more the merrier, eh?"

Bismarck sat beside Elias, across Tezuka. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Tezuka. 

So this was his German senpai's objective after all. He didn't even try to be subtle about it.

Emilia tried talking up with Tezuka, asking him about his life as a Japanese immigrant and a professional tennis player. Ever so polite, Tezuka answered in his usual manner. Not everyone was used to his terse and direct style of speaking, though; after exchanging a few sentences, Emilia was looking decidedly pouty. Fortunately, QP, who was somewhat more tolerant of small talk than Tezuka, decided to save him by joining their stilted conversation.

Across the table, Bismarck was facepalming and glaring at him, but Tezuka ignored him. 

* * *

After a while, the group decided to have a game of pool. Tezuka, Volk, and QP politely refused to join the game, preferring to just watch.

"Ne, Kunimitsu, you're so boring," Bismarck said as they all made their way towards an unoccupied pool table. His arms were crossed against his chest and there was a displeased crease on his forehead. "You'll grow old and alone if you don't come out of your tennis-shaped shell soon." 

"I'm not looking for anyone to date," Tezuka said seriously, for what felt like the hundredth time. He leaned against a wall, watching the others choose their cues. "There's no need for me to."

Siegfried, who was passing by, said loudly, "For all we know, Kunimitsu is already married to a mountain or forest nymph with all the time he spends in the wilderness."

Bismarck chuckled. "We're just concerned about you, you know. Siegfried included. You should put yourself out there more, Kunimitsu!" he said, clamping a hand on Tezuka's shoulder before rejoining the group for the game.

"A nymph, eh?" QP said, standing beside Tezuka. He wore a smirk that said he knew something the others didn't. "Frankly speaking, I think Siegfried's guess is not completely off the mark."

At QP's words, Tezuka's mind was filled with images of teasing, clear, blue eyes; gentle touches from slender hands; and sensually and elegantly-executed movements by a willowy body. Heat, too tangible and unbearable to just be caused by any drink, pooled at the pit of his stomach.

"It is amusing to observe them go through lengths to get you to date," QP said under his breath. "But if it gets to be too much for you, just say the word and I'll ask Volk to put a stop to it."

"H-hai," Tezuka said a little uncomfortably, momentarily slipping into Japanese. He adjusted his glasses.

No one should put their guards down around QP. Tezuka wouldn't put it past his senpai to still track their phone records and general routines. He couldn't imagine how Volk managed with a partner as perceptive and knowledgeable as QP. 

They acted like an old, married couple most of the time, communicating through touches and looks and anticipating each other's actions perfectly. Their relationship sometimes felt so achingly familiar to Tezuka. 

* * *

It was past eleven in the evening when Tezuka returned to his apartment. It had been a mostly good night, if one didn't count his former teammates' blatant attempts at hooking him up with the girls and boys they met at the bar.

After rinsing off the dirt and scent of the night with a quick shower, Tezuka settled on his bed with his laptop. He still wasn't finished drying his hair, but he couldn't wait any longer.

His heart rate sped up as his laptop took its time to boot. He was normally a patient man, but during these moments, the seconds just felt too slow. 

Something swelled inside his chest when he pulled up the Skype window and finally hit the blue button beside the name on the top of his contacts list. 

He released the breath he didn't realize he was holding in when Fuji's face finally filled the screen. Fuji looked like he'd just woken up, wearing an oversized lavender sweater and a soft, beige knit shawl draped on his shoulders. His light brown hair was mussed-up. A large, cactus-shaped mug of coffee was cradled in his hands. Tezuka Kunimitsu, the poster boy for propriety and presentability, found the sight utterly adorable.

Tezuka didn't miss how Fuji's eyes lit up and lost any trace of drowsiness. "Mitsu!"

"Shuusuke," he murmured, just drinking in the sight of the beloved face. He hadn't realized how much he craved for this sight. It had been a few days since they talked. "Good morning."

"Good evening," Fuji replied, still beaming. "How was your night out with the team? Still the same?"

"They still couldn't get a hint," he replied. 

Fuji chuckled into his mug. "Maa, maa, you could just tell them plainly, you know."

"I shouldn't have to. They should know better than to meddle in other people's personal lives," he replied. "Besides, it's just two more weeks."

"Yeah, two more weeks," sighed Fuji, a soft look taking over his face as he smiled at Tezuka. "I can't wait to be there with you." 

Unbearable warmth spread through Tezuka's chest. "I have our itinerary planned out."

A fond laugh. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"I also set aside one night for you to meet the team."

Fuji hummed, a cunning and contemplative look on his face. "I guess it's time to end the myths about tennis prodigy Tezuka Kunimitsu's dating life once and for all."

"And you can sweep them all away in pool," Tezuka smirked.

Fuji gave him that fond, Cheshire-cat smile. For a brief moment, it crossed Tezuka's mind that he had everything he actually needed. He was not being complacent, no. Just happy.

Two weeks couldn't pass by quickly enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like German Team banter. And Siegfried teasing Tezuka.


End file.
